inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 298
Hōsenki is the 298th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha asks Myōga about the Black Pearl and if there's another way to get to his father's tomb. *The group goes to see Hōsenki about another black pearl, but find out from his son that he has died. *At the behest of Hakudōshi, Kagura tells Inuyasha's group about another pathway to the borderland that's in the realm of fire. Synopsis *Inuyasha rides Kirara and goes to see Tōtōsai. He's actually there to see Myōga, though. He asks the flea if he knows a way to get to the borderland (Inuyasha's Father's Grave.) Inuyasha asks about the black pearl, which is the method that got Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshōmaru to the grave-site in Chapter 15. Myōga says that once Inuyasha received the Tessaiga, the black pearl had fulfilled its purpose, and became a permanent part of his eye. When Tōtōsai asks Inuyasha why he's suddenly so interested in paying respect to his late father, Inuyasha explains that he doesn't care about that, he's just looking for a Shikon jewel shard that's at the borderland. After a moment of thought, the old sword-smith beats Inuyasha over the head for his stupidity, pointing out that last time he and Kagome were at the grave-site, she didn't sense any jewel shards. Ontop of that, how could the shard end up in a place that's on an alternate plane that you need a special path to travel to? Inuyasha scoffs and tells both of them to shut up because he knows what he's talking about. Myōga suggests that they go seek help from Hōsenki, an old friend of Inuyasha's father. *Myoga explains that Hōsenki cultivates magical jewels, all of which act as portals to the borderland. It was Hosenki who gave Inuyasha's father the black pearl in the first place. The group arrives at a swamp where Hōsenki is supposed to reside, but instead find Hōsenki's Son, who tells them that his father i s dead. He says his father died peacefully of old age, and he'd be happy to make more jewels for them in his father's stead. Unfortunately, he says it would take him about 100 years, (he states this is because he's only an apprentice jewel-maker.) Inuyasha gets nervous, wanting to get to the borderland fast before Naraku can snatch the jewel shard from under their noses. *Hakudōshi hears from the Saimyōshō that there is currently only one path to the borderland. And to open that path, they have to force it open. *Inuyasha asks Myōga once again if he knows any other way to get to the borderland. The flea insists that there are no other ways. Suddenly, Kagura appears and tells the group that Hakudōshi is heading toward the realm of fire, where there is a gate to the borderland. When Miroku asks the sorceress why she's telling them this information, she says it was Hakudōshi's idea, then she flies away. Obviously its a trap. Myōga tells Inuyasha not to go there because its dangerous and he'll never come back alive, (Suggesting he knew of another way to get to the borderland all along.) The gang decides to head for the realm of fire. *Hakudōshi is flying toward the gate too, plotting that he'll allow Inuyasha to go through the gate first; in exchange for his life! Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In the anime, Hakudōshi appears to Inuyasha before he meets with Hōsenki's son, making sure Inuyasha is doing what he wants him to. In the original Manga, no such interaction occurs between them at this point in the story. Category:Chapters